I'd Always Come For You
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Scully knows that Mulder will always come for her. MSR


**I'd Come For You**

**Summary: I'd Come For You by Nickelback and IWTB is all you need to know**

**A/N: This song came on the radio and it totally inspired me to write this post movie fic. **

**Dedication: to my Phile girlies :]**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, wahoops**

Fox Mulder sat in his den, doing what he did day in, day out. He clipped another headline from the National Enquirer, something that required a in depth search, he'd drag out his laptop later. His wounded hand ached as he handled the scissors, his neck needed to be cracked, but he wasn't moving. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, he hadn't been able to focus since Scully had left for the hospital. He knew that the past week had been a living hell for her and that she was at the end of her rope. She was burnt out, burnt out from the running, the fighting, the near escapes, the saving him.

His phone rang and it interrupted his chain of thought, "Wassup Doc?" Mulder asked as he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Mulder." Scully said and her voice was soft and thick with emotion, she had been crying and he could tell.

"I'm on my way." Mulder stood up, moving through the house, grabbing his keys and his coat, he stumbled out the door.

"He died Mulder." Scully was shaking with sobs.

"I'm on my way Scully. I am going to be right there." Mulder promised, he turned the car on and sped out of the gravel driveway, not even bothering to close the fence behind him. It was supposedly an unnecessary caution now anyways.

"Mul--." Scully trailed off.

"I know. I know Sweetheart. I am on my way, okay?" Mulder sped down the country roads, racing towards the lights of the city. He knew that Scully had gotten in too deep. He had seen her do it before, seen her put her heart in and loose her head, especially when it came to children.

"Don't hang up." Scully whispered.

"I won't. I'm not gonna hang up." Mulder promised. His tires squealed to a stop as he parked in front of Our Lady of Sorrow hospital.

"Where are you Scully?" Mulder asked as he got out of the car, racing towards the building.

"Stairwell. Third floor. Left end." Scully explained as Mulder raced up the stairs. He closed his phone when he got there and tucked it in his pocket. Scully sat on the stairs, her face red and puffy from all the crying, her phone rested in one hand and her surgeon's cap in the other. Her red hair was most of the way down from the bun it had been in, she looked like she was about ready to pass out. Mulder knelt on the stairs and Scully fell forward into his arms.

"I put him through hell, Mulder! He died anyway!" Scully gripped Mulder's shirt, bunching it up in her fist and letting it go, repeating the action over and over again as he rocked her. He pressed a kiss to her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost as if he was holding her together while her world fell apart.

"Let's go home." Mulder said softly when Scully's sobs had quieted. Scully nodded, standing up, Mulder wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her against him and she kept her head on his shoulder. They paused in her office to grab her coat and her bag, when they got to the car, Scully fell into the seat, using her energy to put on her seatbelt. Mulder closed her door and then got in himself. He turned the radio on softly as he drove home, Scully was asleep shortly after they got out of the parking lot, she was emotionally exhausted.

When he parked in the driveway, he turned off the car and noted that Scully was indeed out. He picked her up and carried her inside, he woke her up enough that he was able to help her change into her pajamas and tuck her in. He went down stairs, he had work to do.

Mulder had to make it up to her, the years of chasing the darkness and in turn the darkness chasing them. He pulled out his laptop and sat on the couch, looking through several travel agencies, he finally found the perfect spot, somewhere warm, sandy, as far away from the darkness as they could get. He booked their stay in a condo off the beach and called the airline to get tickets. He noted the time, eight pm, it was growing dark outside and he was sure that Scully hadn't ate all day. He began to look around the kitchen for something to fix, he finally decided on spaghetti, it was easy enough to make and also filling. He boiled the water and let his mind wander, back over the years and all the places he and Scully had been. How many times they had saved each other.

It made Mulder's gut ache to think how many times he had almost been too late, how many times that if he had shown up nano-seconds later, she'd of been dead. Or how just the day prior, she had saved him from being beheaded. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her, to save her, he had gone to the ends of the earth to save her. Mulder never regretted a second of it, but now it was time. Time to put away the superhero cape for good, for Scully. Maybe he would put it all in a book, all their life threatening moments would become a fodder for the tell-all. He was sure that the darkness would follow them, it was predetermined, set in stone, but they could fight it, prolong the inevitable and live in the moment, the moments away from it all.

Mulder dipped up their dinner and sat it on the wicker tray, pouring them each a glass of wine, he carried it upstairs, setting it next to Scully on the bed. He dipped his head and kissed her lightly, until she began to kiss him back, "Dinner." He said softly as he pulled away.

"Thank you." Scully said and cleared her voice, she accepted her plate of food and began to eat.

"I made a call, I have us booked on the 10 am flight to Cabo San Lucas, leaving tomorrow." Mulder told her with a smile.

"Mulder.." Scully said and smiled lightly.

"All that's left to do is call the hospital. Which, _I _will do, while you are enjoying a post dinner bubble bath."

"What brought this on?" Scully asked as she swallowed a bite of spaghetti.

"I promised you. We're going to get as far away from the darkness as we can get." Mulder explained, "I'm going to make it up to you Scully. No more darkness, no more ditching, no more running. Just you and me." Mulder promised her.

"Mulder, that sounds perfect." Scully said and took her whine glass pouring it into his.

"Scully?" Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"I know why I've been so moody lately." Scully said and smiled lightly, she had gotten the results of her test that day. The loss of losing Christian on top of finding out the news, had taken it out of her, but now she was ready to celebrate.

"Scully..." Mulder said again, softer this time.

"I'm pregnant." Scully whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they lay in bed, Scully's damp hair resting on Mulder's chest as she played with his fingers. Mulder kissed the top of her head lightly and traced circles over her bare back, "I was thinking we'd name her Sunnie." Mulder suggested and Scully laughed.

**A/N: Ok, even I didn't know she was gonna be pregnant. But haha it worked. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
